


Meet-Cute

by SarcasticMusician



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: Definition: Scenario in which two individuals are brought together in some unlikely, zany, destined-to-fall-in-love-and-be-together-forever sort of way.





	Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is super short. I'm working up to post the first chapter of my next long fic. Keep an eye out if you're interested!

It’s white, too white. And it’s clean, too clean.

Her heart pounds as the padding of feet on linoleum keep the cool air from suffocating her in its silence. The one consistent as her mind freezes, shudders, races, and freezes again.

Memories pound through her head.

Stops. It stops.

Freezes. She freezes.

Mind blocked, shielded, _safe_ , until…

“Maggie!”

Her partner’s voice guides her back from the darkness, out from behind her shield.

His hand finds its way to her unwrapped shoulder. After a soft squeeze Adam is met with the thinly veiled wetness in her eyes.

“Didn’t think you’d show up.” Maggie’s quip falls flat, her thoughts of the past revealing themselves again.

Adam nods, quirking a half smile as he works to ease her pain. “Eh, I figured if I didn’t there’d be twice as much paperwork for me. So, what’d the doc say?”

“They haven’t been in yet, but I’m sure it’s just a graze.”

“They haven’t been in yet? Maggie! You were shot! They should ha-” He pauses, as her eyes fall to the floor. “You didn’t tell them you were shot, did you?”

“It’s just a graze.”

“The hell it is! Maggie, we’ve been over this. A bullet’s a bullet.” Adam rants, pulling back the curtain to flag down a white coat from the hall

“Adam, don’t bug them! We both know I’ve had worse.” A glare is her only answer, as she works to make herself comfortable on the bed.

“Just because you’ve had worse doesn’t mean-” His pause is quickly followed by a, “Hi, I was hoping you could send a doctor in to take a look at my partner, she has a bullet wound.”

The quick screech of tennis shoes on slick tile has Maggie rolling her eyes and attempting to slump further into the bed.

“What’s with the dramatics, Sawyer?”

“My dramatics? You just scared a nurse into thinking I’m dying.”

“All I said is that you were shot. That’s the truth. What the hell did you tell-”

“Just fell in the shower.” A voice floats into the room as a woman swiftly follows. “What did you mistake a glock for a bar of soap?”

“It’s not outside the realm of possibility.”

The woman eyes her warily, “I’m Dr. Danvers. It looks like you’ve taken quite the fall.”

Adam’s judgmental glare brings a sigh to Maggie’s lips.

“You try coming up with an excuse with blood loss. It was either fell in the shower or a kitten attacked me, shower seemed more bloody.”

“How did a kitten even- Never mind. Hi, doctor. Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“Not a problem. Could you lean forward?”

…

“She was cute.”

“Adam.”


End file.
